Container carriers are used in retail environments to secure a group of containers so that they may be grasped and carried as a single unit. Manufacturers using these container carriers, such as beverage companies, may desire to purchase several container carriers for packaging and ease of distribution of their product. While lighter products may be carried with substantially flat container carriers, heavier products, such as large containers of liquids, may require container carriers with three-dimensional support structures to support their weight. Additionally, products with caps, such as bottles, may need a taller container carrier to accommodate the caps. Such container carriers are often manufactured in one location and then shipped to a different location for application of the carriers to the containers. Packaging and shipping container carriers with such three dimensional structures and heights can be a challenge to conduct efficiently, since their increased size often results in fewer container carriers per shipping box and increased shipping cost per container carrier.